


Love Letter

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Here you go Jenny, Might be OOC, My best attempt at a game I didn’t know existed until a couple days ago., based off a post, i don’t even know man cut me some slack, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: MC gives Vincent a love letter
Relationships: Vincent Karm/Main Character (City of Love: Paris)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSN13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSN13/gifts).



MC held her breath as she slipped the letter into the envelope. She was probably making a big mistake. A massive mistake. Delivering a love letter was risky but even worse was dropping it off at the desk of your enemy turned friend turned crush. 

_Come on! You’ve done scarier things, like saving Paris, going into a haunted house, and developing a crush. Just drop the letter into his mailbox and run for the hills._

She walks down to his lustrous home and stares down at the mail slot in the gate. It stares back, challenging her. 

_Do it! Do it, coward! DO IT! **DO IT!**_

Her hands are shaking and she swallowed thickly. Steeling her quaking heart, MC clenched her jaw and reached out to shove the token of love into the box of probably the bluntest person in the world. 

_Maybe he’ll let me down easy._

The gate opened suddenly and there in all his polished glory was Vincent Karm, business weasel extraordinaire. MC practically choked on her own heart that chose to jump into her throat.

_Why? Can’t I have one good day? Just one?_

“Ah, darling, what a surprise!” he said in mock astonishment. “Why whatever is the occasion that brings you to my humble abode?”

_He’s onto you. HE’S ONTO YOU! No! No he’s not! Just play it cool. Play it cool!_

“Oh, just passing through!”

“What’s this?” Vincent asked, plucking the letter from her hands. “A letter for me? How nice.”

Panic jolted through MC and she made a grab for the letter. Vincent turned and held the letter up. 

“Why, It has my name on it with such pretty writing! Oh, and a cute little heart! How sweet.”

His saccharine voice is enough for MC to want to curl up and die right there on the sidewalk. Vincent would have to call paramedics who would proclaim her dead on the scene, take her to the coroner, and label cause of death to be the a case of lethal humiliation. What happened next absolutely dumbfounded MC and she forgot her desire to die for a brief moment. 

Vincent raised the envelope to his cheek and opened the letter with his cheekbone. 

He plucked it out, held it up, and read it. A smirk played across his lips and he folded the letter, tucking it into a pocket of his suit.

“My my, I did not know I had a fan!” he said in a teasing, sweet tone. “Why I’m completely awestruck. This will take some time to process. Why don’t we meet up again and discuss this? Over dinner and wine, it is! Oh, and wear something nice. It is a formal occasion!”

With that said, he turned and strode out. MC watched him head inside all the while wondering what the  _hell_ just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post my friend sent me. Never played the game but my friend loves it and thus, I made this.
> 
> Be nice, I’m sensitive.


End file.
